Once it's gone
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Mukuro and Tsuna have been good friends for the last five years. Chrome thinks Mukuro may be in love with the brunette and wants him to go for it but will Mukuro realize his feelings too late when the brunette gets proposed to? YAOI 6927 ?27 TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Sigh.

...

_Sigh._

...

_Another __**SIGH.**_

_**...**_

_**ANOTHER GODDAMN SIGH.**_

''Is something the matter M.M.?'' Mukuro asked with a twinge of annoyance laced in his voice. The girl just heaved an even heavier sigh as she locked eyes with navy haired male. Mukuro arched one of his eyebrows and after a few more seconds of M.M. not saying anything he went back to his book.

Or he tried as M.M. rudely ripped the book from his hands.

This time it was Mukuro's turn to sigh as he gave M.M. the nicest smile he could muster in this situation. ''M.M. is something the matter?'' The girl just scoffed as she put the book on the side table near her.

''Gee I wonder when you were ever going to ask me.'' She replied with sarcasm even though this was the second time Mukuro was asking the girl the same question. ''I'm sitting here in the middle of your loft bored out of my skull and you're just reading? What kind of date is this Mukuro!''

''To be fair M.M. you kind of did show up unannounced. Plus our date isn't until tomorrow if I remember correctly.'' He replied. He tried reaching for his book back but M.M. swatted his hand away.

''That's besides the point Mukuro! Your my boyfriend so I think I should be allowed to see you whenever I want!''

''Yes you are correct M.M. but like I explained before you can't expect me to have something planned when you show up unannounced now can you? Now may I please have my book back?'' Mukuro said while holding out his hand. M.M., realizing that Mukuro was done with the conversation no matter how much she tried to argue, forced the book back into his waiting hands.

''I don't even see why I bother with you sometimes. I'm out of here.'' Mukuro didn't even bother to look up as he heard her throwing on her jacket and grabbing her purse. She was about to exit out of the loft before she turned around even angrier than before.

''Well?''

He quickly spared her a glance before returning to his book. ''Ah yes. Have a safe trip back home.'' This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as M.M. let out an angry scoff and slammed the door to the loft behind her causing one of his photo frames to fall off the wall. Mukuro chuckled at M.M.'s childlike behavior before getting up and hooking the frame back onto its nail. He stared at the frame that held his diploma from high school and sighed.

It's been four years since he was a teenager and yet he still felt like a child. Job-wise he is very fulfilled. He is the heir to the Kokyou business industries and he has his whole future ahead of him. It's his love life that seems to be lacking to him.

Ever since high school it's been like this. He's met plenty of women and men in his 23 years of life but none of them seemed to click. Chrome, his younger sister by five years, says that he's extremely picky and should hurry up and settle down. Then again Chrome doesn't want him to settle down with just anybody. She wants him to settle down with his supposed 'soul mate', which happens to be there good friend Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The topic of Tsunayoshi seemed to come up a lot when he and his sister were discussing his love life. Chrome was dead set on the fact that Tsuna was meant for him and never gave up mentioning he should go for it but Mukuro never saw the sweet brunette in that way at least he tried not to anyway.

He was knocked out of his musings as he heard his cell phone ring. He walked over to his bed and sat down as he picked up the phone from the end table. He looked at the caller ID and gave a little smile. _'Speak of the devil...' _He picked up the phone and heard much noise in the background but the distinctive sound of a irritated but happy voice came through the speakers.

''Hello? Is Rokudou Mukuro-san there?'' A soothing voice sang over the phone.

''Tsunayoshi you know it's me so why do you even ask?''

''Well judging how a certain person is 20 minutes late when he promised he would meet with me to study for my finals I assumed he was kidnapped or something.'' Mukuro chuckled and started grabbing his stuff as he held the phone against his shoulder. ''Well never fear Tsunayoshi-kun I'll be there in about 10 minutes. No need to cry anymore.~''

''E-ehh! I wasn't-''

''See you soon~!'' And Mukuro turned off the connection between their phones with a smirk. He threw on his jacket and grabbed his keys and walked out the door with biggest smile on his face.

His day, no matter how bad it was, was always made better with a nice cup of coffee and the company of his sweet Tsunayoshi-kun.

**~[6927]~**

Tsuna stared at his phone and gave a short laugh before pocketing the device and putting it back in his aprons pocket. He looked at the clock and sighed realizing he still had another three agonizing hours to go before he was able to go home and snuggle up under his kotatsu. He quickly went back to work before his Spartan boss came out and started waving his gun around like a mad man.

15 minutes into his shift he heard the bell on the door ring and saw a navy haired young adult walk into the small cafe. He quickly took off his apron and yelled to his boss that he was going on his break. Tsuna met Mukuro at one of the small table in the corner of the shop by the window with a cup of coffee.

''2 sugars just the way you like it Mukuro-san.'' Tsuna said as he took a seat across the other man. Mukuro took a gulp of the steaming liquid and hummed in satisfaction. ''I don't know what it is about your coffee that makes it impossible to copy. I always try but you're always seem to have that certain..._something _added to it that makes it so delectable._._'' Tsuna just waved it off and took out his textbook and notebook. ''Today's your lucky day Mukuro-san. You get to revisit your own personal hells in high school which is trigonometric identities and geometric shapes.''

20 minutes into the studying Tsuna had to get back to work and leave Mukuro to do his homework for him. The Italian never really understood how the brunette had such a hold on him but maybe it was part of his charm.

It was actually pretty hard to even get to hang out with the brunette back when he was in high school judging how he seemed to attract the weirdest people in his life that were hell bent to keep him as far as possible.

He remembers their first day as if it was yesterday...

***Flashback Begins Here!***

Mukuro followed his secretary through the extravagant halls of the Vongola Corporation as she explained some of the new job procedures and regulations. His dad had died 2 months prior and now Mukuro was taking over the small but wealthy Kokyou business. His graduation had just ended the day before and he already has a tight schedule to keep if he wants to be on time for everything.

Meeting with his secretary.

His Father's funeral.

Being introduced to his bosses.

And so on and so forth.

There was a lot troubling the teenagers mind that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he walked right into another person and lost his balance. He winced as he felt the other body fall on top of his and opened his eyes to see the most intriguing sight he has saw in awhile.

A brunette teenage boy was the one lying on top of him. From what Mukuro could feel he was physically smaller than him and he had spiky auburn hair but the thing that really caught Mukuro's attention was probably his eyes.

They were a very stunning shade of honey brown. Large and innocent with thick and long eyelashes framing the eye giving his face a very feminine look to it.

''Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!'' Even his voice had a little feminine touch to it. ''I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into you.'' The boy said as he lifted himself up and offered a hand to Mukuro. Mukuro took the boy's hand and reveled in how soft it was compared to his own.

''I wasn't really looking where I was going either so the blame isn't all yours.'' Mukuro said with a smile as he kissed his hand. The brunette blushed at this and was going to apologize again before a yell cut the air.

''JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!'' A silver haired boy yelled as he ran to the pair. He saw Mukuro holding the boy's hand and saw red instantly. He snatched the brunette from Mukuro's grasp and held him behind him.

''Who are you and what did you do to Juudaime!'' The boy yelled. Mukuro was going to retort but his secretary pulled him back before saying anything. ''Umm maybe that isn't the best person to yell at Mukuro-san.''

''and why not?'' Mukuro asked with obvious annoyance in his voice.

''That brunette boy...Tsunayoshi Sawada...is the boss's son...and soon to be your boss after he graduates from high school.'' The secretary said hurriedly. Mukuro literally had to do a double take. This tiny little boy was going to be his boss soon? ''That's...unexpected.'' He really had no words for this new information he was receiving.

''Yeah so you better show some respect!'' The silverette yelled. Tsuna put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder to quit him before he said anything more.

''It's really not a big deal Mr...''

''Mukuro Rokudo.''

''Mukuro-san I'm not even sure if I'm going to be inheriting the Vongola company so please don't treat me as though I'm anybody important.''

''B-but Juudaime you can't seriously mean tha-''

''Gokudera we already discussed this. Anyway I have to run back to my school. It was nice meeting you Mukuro-san.'' And the brunette and a very hesitant Gokudera bowed to Mukuro and his assistance.

_**~Skip four months ahead.~**_

Mukuro cracked his knuckles as he stretched in his large leather chair. He feels as though he's been signing papers for his whole life now that he officially took over the industry but Mukuro was the kind of man that made things work for the best.

As he was signing the rest of his documents his phone vibrated on his desk. He looked at the caller ID and saw that his sister Chrome had texted him.

_To: Mukuro_

_From: My dearest Chrome_

_Onii-san I'll be stopping by the office today! Sorry it's such short notice but my friend said he has to drop off some clothes to someone there and I decided to accompany him. _

_I'll see you in 20 minutes kay?_

_PS: You're buying me lunch! :3_

Mukuro looked into his wallet and have it a small grin.

'_I swear Nagi is going to run me bankrupt with her appetite.'_

After a few more minutes of more tedious paperwork Mukuro's phone ringed. He picked up to hear his secretaries voice over the receiver.

''Rokudo-san your sister and her guest are here to see you.''

''Be right down.'' He cracked his knuckles as he pushed himself from his desk and walked out of his office. He took the elevator from the 69th floor all the way down to the lobby to see his little sister and also a brunette talking with the receptionist.

''Mukuro-nii!'' Chrome ran towards her brother and gave him a hug. Mukuro patted her on the head and sighed. ''Your lucky I'm on my lunch break right now or else you would have been waiting to eat. So who's your friend?''

''Ah! That would be-''

''TSUNAYOSHI!'' A loud booming voice screamed from the opposite elevator. The blond haired middle aged man walked over to the brunette teen and put him in a headlock.

''How are you my boy! Did you get here safe?''

''Ye-''

''Ahhh! Who's the girl over there is that your girlfriend!'' He quickly rushed over to Chrome and Mukuro and took her hand and shook it with vigor. ''Nice to meet you! I'm Iemitsu Sawada and it's a pleasure to me my daughter-in-law! I can't wait to introduce you to Nana!''

''Dad she's not my girlfriend! And will you listen to me for five minutes you're always flying off the handle.''

Tsuna asked as he pulled his father away from Chrome. He apologised to Chrome and turned to her brother to gasp in surprise.

''You're the guy from before...''

''Kufufufu it's nice to see you didn't forget about me Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Mukuro said as he took Tsuna's hand and kissed it. The brunette blushed and Iemitsu looked between the two.

''You know Mukuro-san Tsunayoshi?''

''Well we met when I was on my way to see you a few months ago. Anyway Kaa-san brought over your clothes for tonig-''

''I didn't know you were taking such an interest in the business Tsunayoshi? Are you taking pointers from him.'' Iemitsu wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and brought him close. ''I knew the idea of running the business was going to grow on you.''

''This is the first time I saw him in months dad!'' But his father wasn't listening as he left Tsuna's side and went over to Mukuro's.

''I expect you to train my son well Mukuro-san!'' Iemitsu said as he put both his hands on the Italians shoulders.

''DAMMIT DAD!'' His father, Mukuro, Chrome, and even passing by people stopped to see Tsuna clenching his fist with a scowl on his face. ''Dad will you stop and listen for a second! You know I have no intention of inheriting the business so please doesn't make it seem like I do.'' As soon as those words left Tsuna's mouth his father's happy-go-lucky facade morphed into a more serious look.

''Tsunayoshi you know how I feel about you yelling at me.''

''No all you care about is me ruining your reputation! I can just see the headline, 'Iemitsu can't control his son!' or 'If he can't control a teenager how can he run a company.' Is that really all you care about!'' By now a whole crowd was surrounding the group and even the paparazzo was there snapping photos of the two. Mukuro looked between his boss and Tsunayoshi and just couldn't believe it was the same people from before.

''Tsunayoshi I am warning you...'' Iemitsu grounded out but was cut off again.

''Do you know how sad Kaa-san is since you're never home! She cries cause the only time she sees you is once a month! Do you even care about her!''

''Don't you DARE question the love I have for your mother! I put my family before everything else in my life!''

Iemitsu screamed getting closer to the brunette. Tsuna didn't back away even as him and his father were nose to nose.

''Oh really? You care so much that you didn't make it home for her OR my birthday, I don't even recall you coming to my graduation!''

''You know I wa-''

''And that whole cheating incident wasn't helping eith-''

And at that precise moment everything seemed to happen at once. Camera shutters rapidly went off, the audience gasped in shock and surprise, and Iemitsu's hand making swift contact with Tsunayoshi's cheek.

Tsuna didn't flinch nor did he really react to the slap. It was common for them to get into fist fights. He gave his father a cold glare even as he started to walk away from his son.

''SECURITY GET EVERYBODY WHO DOESN'T WORK HERE OUT NOW!'' The men in black swarmed around the area and dispersed the crowd from the lobby. Tsuna stared at the floor for a few minutes and quickly shook his head and wiped at his eyes. He turned to Chrome and Mukuro and gave them a small smile.

''Sorry you had to see that.'' Was all the brunette said before exiting the building.

***Flashback Ends Here***

Ever since that day Tsuna and Mukuro were practically inseparable. Him, Chrome, and Tsuna would always hang out over the weekend and soon enough it was just Mukuro and Tsuna hanging out every chance they got without a care in the world but now that the brunette was finishing his last year in high school Mukuro was starting to worry.

What would happen to his and Tsuna 's precious bonding time? Would his father plan to turn him into the workaholic he was today or would Tsuna gain his own freedom? Mukuro furrowed his brows in confusion. He didn't understand why he was caring so much about the brunette but he was worried none the less.

''Whoa is the homework giving you that much trouble for you to put on such a scary face?'' Mukuro chuckled and closed the textbook.

''Of course not. I'm not you Tsunayoshi.''

Mukuro decided he had to worry about that once the time actually arrives. Until then he would enjoy every moment he has with the brunette.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **So this is only a two-shot.

I've been working on it for a while and...I honestly have no idea why.

Reviews are loved!

You are loved!

Stay golden everyone~!


	2. AN

**A/N: **I don't even know what to say...

It's beyond me that it would even happen.

But apparently nobody is safe from these idiots.

So I had at least 3 of my stories deleted.

2 Kingdom Hearts

and 1 Bleach.

I can't even fathom why somebody would report my stories like that.

If you didn't know now I'm telling you. A little group called **Critics United **(AKA DUMBASSES WHO HAVE NO LIFE.) Are the ones going around and reporting stories and getting them deleted, not .

Now I feel bad for insulting the site this whole time when it was those no life, idiotic, rude imbeciles who have too much time to waste on their hands. They even left pretty bad reviews just to add insult to injury.

The fact that I can't do anything to them physically is irking me because I would have punched them in the face by now.

Now the question is what I'm going to do.

Yes I plan to stay on the sight. I won't sit there and let a bunch of idiots ruin me and my stiories but I will have a backup just incase something happens to my account.

I'm highly upset at the moment since those were really old stories and they were some of my first ones that I truly enjoyed writing.

I'm not saying I won't update for awhile I just need time to clear my head.

Btw, If any of you apart of that horrendous group is reading this,

I hate you. You're the reason why a majority of my favorite authors are leaving and it sickens me that you have to prove your point this way. I would say more but I don't feel like writing a whole page on why you deserve to die and how many ways I would torture you for doing this.

To all my faithful reviewers see you guys next chapter.

Link to LJ:

akumaxai . livejournal . com


End file.
